What Happened There
by treblecleft99
Summary: A story of what happened to the four siblings in Narnia. Takes place 10 years after their coronation. Rated T for stuff that might happen later on in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Peter sat astride his great black horse, for the moment the only noise apparent in the forest around him was the thunder of horses' hooves on the soft forest floor. He glanced back over his shoulder, satisfaction molding his features into a smirk as he saw how far ahead he had raced ahead of his sister, Lucy.

"Planning on getting back to the castle before or after the feast tonight?" he called back to Lucy, his voice shivering with mirth. They were on their way back to Cair Paravel, where there was indeed going to be a great feast that night. It was the 10th anniversary of the siblings' coronation as rulers of Narnia.

"Peter, you know full well that your horse's legs are a full foot longer than those of my poor mare." huffed Lucy, looking quite disgruntled at being so outpaced in their ride through the woods. "It isn't fair of you to ride so fast."

"Oh, Lu, you know I wouldn't leave you behind," he said in mock seriousness. "you know how these woods are, simply crawling with dangerous folk."

"Ha! I'm better than you with a knife and you know it." She said, smiling smugly.

"You wish." said Peter, rotating around in his saddle just in time for his great black horse to rear up over a young woman on the path, whose arms were thrown up protectively over her head as the horse's great hooves cleaved the air above her. Peter quickly jerked back on the reins to being his horses frenzy to an end. He swung down off his horse and strode over to the terrified woman.

"Are you alright?" He said down to the mass of wavy auburn hair that cascaded over the face of the quivering feature. The girl tilted her head upwards and beheld the most beautiful face he had ever seen. Framed by the thick auburn hair was a heart-shaped face. She had large, dewdrop-shaped eyes that were the color of melting chocolate. She had full, rosey lips, and across her nose there was a small splatter of freckles.

"I-I think so." said the girl, her voice quivering slightly.

"What's your name?" said the High King, slightly stunned.

"Yonah," said the girl, smiling faintly up at Peter.

At that moment they were joined by another. "Peter! What happened? Are you alright? Who are you?" Gushed Lucy, concerned.

"It's nothing, Lucy. I just didn't see her out on the path. I'm afraid I may have scared her a little bit." Said Peter in an odd tone of voice. The two siblings looked down at the girl at the same time. Yonah was mouthing 'Lucy, Peter, Lucy, Peter' over and over. It seemed like something clicked in her mind.

"Oh! Your majesties." She said, trying to clamber into a standing position and curtsy simultaneously. "I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you."

Oh, it's alright," soothed Lucy, smiling warmly at Yonah. "If we wanted to be recognized everywhere, we'd go out in full fanfare and with our crowns and all. I personally think it's all a little bothersome." She said, grinning conspiratorially at Yonah. "What did you say your name was?"

"Yonah, your majesty."

"Well then, pleased to meet you. I'm Lucy."

During this exchange Peter had been glancing nervously up at the sun, noting its place in the sky. "Look, Lu. It's almost dusk." he said worriedly.

"Oh! you're right, we really must be getting back." She spun to Yonah. "Would you like to come to the feast tonight?" She gushed excitedly. "You could stay at Cair Paravel, of course, and we could give you a dress, and-"

"Errr, I don't know your majesty," she said, glancing over at Peter.

"Oh, of course! You must come. It'll be my apology for scaring you earlier."

"Well, alright then."

Lucy and Peter mounted, Peter pulling Yonah up after him.

As they rode off to Cair Paravel together Lucy's voice could be heard trailing off behind them, "Oh, you're just going to love Susan, and you really must call me Lucy, and..."

None of them noticed the pair of figures in dark clothing, looking after them with pleased, smug expressions. "Good, she's in."


	2. Chapter 2

As the party approached the grand, elaborate gates of Cair Paravel a shout rang out on the guard towers to open the gates. The ancient gates swung open grandly to admit the siblings and their guest. Peter swung down off his mount, tossing the reins to a waiting groom, and then turned to help Yonah down.

"About time you two got back! We've been worried. Thought you were going to be late." Said Edmund irritably, striding up to Peter.

"Yes, well we ran into some trouble." He said, stepping aside to reveal Yonah, who was looking quite overwhelmed and intimidated by the new scene.

"Oh," said Edmund, his eyebrows shooting up his forehead. "Who's-"

"Later." said Peter, striding away and pulling Edmund with him. The brothers were deep in conversation before they had walked five paces.

"Queen Lucy! You must come with us. We have your dress all laid out." called out a plump woman wearing the uniform of a castle maid.

"Alright," said Lucy as she followed the maid up into the maze of corridors and rooms that was Cair Paravel. Yonah found herself quite alone, forgotten in the hustle and bustle of the courtyard.

"Miss Yonah?" Came a shy voice from behind her. Yonah whirled around to see a much younger maid. "I'm Ellie. I'll help you get ready for the feast, if that's alright with you."

"Of course." said Yonah, relieved to not have been forgotten. The pair set off into the castle, Yonah following behind Ellie, who seemed to know her way around quite well . They halted outside a set of white double doors. "This will be your room for the duration of your stay." said Ellie, opening the doors. The room was on the small side, but quite beautiful. On the right side of the room, immedietly after the doors, was an elegant white vanity. Across the room from the vanity was a wardrobe, also white with beautiful, intricate designs of does and lilies carved into it. The centerpeice of the room was a 4 poster canopy bed, carved like the wardrobe. On it was a quilt of spring green with tiny rosebuds embroidered on it. The walls were painted a soft pink that reminded Yonah of sunsets. On the wall directly across from her was a window seat overlooking the courtyard, and a bit further off, the gardens. Yonah immediately loved her lodgings.

"I know it's small," said Ellie regretfully."All the other guest rooms were filled with guests for the feast.

"No, I love it." reassured Yonah. "It's perfect." The two girls smiled at each other.

"Your bath has been drawn already." said Ellie, gesturing to the bathroom adjoining her room.

Yonah crossed her room to reach the door on the opposite side. The carpet felt soft and squishy under her callused toes. She almost felt guilty to be walking through the room; she felt as though she was dirtying it with her mere presence. She stepped through the doorway onto the cool, smooth stone floor of the bathroom. In the corner was a claw-footed bathtub, filled to the brim with steaming water that smelled of lavender. She didn't hesitate in slipping out of her simple brown dress and into the bubbly water.

She stayed in the water until it began to grow cold. She grudgingly stepped out of the water and looked around for her dress. It was no where in sight, but she quickly forgot about her dress. Where once had sat her plain dress, there was a gown of rich emerald green. The top was a simple but beautiful sweet-heart neckline, one that would swoop low enough to be attractive, but not low enough to be indecent. The dress was gathered at the waist, but then billowed out into long trains of fabric that made up the skirt. Here and there the fabric was slit to allow some of the pale pink shift underneath it t peek through. Yonah was dumbfounded by the dress that had been placed in her room. By its placement there it seemed as if it was for her, but it seemed far too grand. Queen Lucy had said they would provide a dress for her, but still...

"Oh good, you're out." chirped Ellie as she bustled into the room. She bade Yonah sit in the chair in front of the fire, and brushed out her long hair until it gleamed in a cascading waterfall down her back. She then walked over to the magnificent gown and held it open for Yonah to step into. As it slid up over her waist and chest, it became apparent that it would need to be taken in around her bust. Yonah felt a blush rising in her cheeks.

"Not to worry, not to worry." soothed Ellie. "That'll be the work of five minutes." She said, gesturing to the loose fabric around Yonah's chest. She produced a small sewing kit from a pocket in her apron and created a new seam. She was quite good at sewing, and it was indeed the work of five minutes.

"There now, come look in the mirror. See how beautiful you look, Miss?" Yonah thought she looked like a milkmaid caught trying on the queen's gown, but she wasn't about to say that after all the work Ellie had put into her.

"I love it, thanks for all your help, Ellie." She said, smiling warmly and the girl. Ellie grinned, revealing large dimples driving deep craters into her rosy cheeks.

"You'd better hurry and get down there. It'll be starting soon."

Yonah felt embarrased asking, but she had to anyway. "Could you show me the way down?"

"'Course, Miss." Said Ellie, grinning again.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter led Edmund away from the girls, his head down in contemplation. Edmund cast repeated glances behind them, curiosity bright in his dark eyes.

"Who's the girl?" He inquired.

"She says her names Yonah." Said Peter distractedly.

"And she is in our courtyard now why...?" Edmund persisted.

"I frightened her with my horse. I was distracted and didn't see her until I was over her. She wasn't hurt, but she was definitely shaken." He seemed to be convincing himself that he'd done that right thing. "I mean, I couldn't just leave her there..." In truth, he would have been expected to leaver her there, after checking that she was uninjured. After a day or so he would have sent a faun over with a gift-basket and well wishes. He should have done that, but he didn't. He didn't know exactly why he hadn't done that, it would have been the simpler thing to do.

Edmund appeared confused, but didn't press his brother, merely nodding solemnly. "She'll enjoy the feast tonight at least."

Peter perked up like a dog that had caught the scent of a wounded doe. "Yes, the feast. She will need an escort for that, won't she? It would be the right thing to do to escort her, wouldn't it? She won't know anyone else to do it."

Recognizing that his older brother was seeking his logical guidance. Edmund decided to oblige Peter and told him what he wanted to hear. "Yes, it would be kind of you to do so." He couldn't see any harm coming out of it.

Peter stood up straight, looking every bit the magnificent king with a quest to complete. "Right then, I'd better get one that, hadn't I?"

Edmund nodded, a smile tugging at the edges of his mouth.

"You'd best hurry."

Peter strode off confidently towards the castle.


End file.
